Esto es¡¡¡Karakura!
by Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki
Summary: Aquiles es un chico, que, junto a sus amigos, termina en el mundo de Bleach, gracias a Urahara. Este hecho provoca un cambio en la historia de Bleach, desde la saga Bound, añadiendo nuevos enemigos. OC s y varias parejas. Lo sé mal summary. Ojala os guste


N/A= Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. Sólo tengo la propiedad de este fic, así como de los diferentes OC que en el aparecen. Si han visto este fic en algun otro sitio, soy su mismo autor.

"Entre comillas"-pensamiento

-Dialogo

Soy Aquiles García, tengo 15 años, piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo castaño, mi altura es de 1.65, soy estudiante, y trabajo a media jornada en una frutería. Trabajo porque tengo que sacar adelante la casa en la que vivo junto a mi novia, Clara también de 15 años, el hermano de ella, Adriano, de 13 años, y un amigo, Jaime, de 14 años. En realidad, nosotros cuatro nos criamos en un orfanato, donde nos torturaban. Un día no lo aguantamos más y huimos de allí. Tras huir, llegamos a la ciudad, donde con nuestros ahorros, pudimos alquilar una casa, la cuál seis meses después, sigo manteniendo. Tengo un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Me gusta mucho el manga y el anime, en realidad nos gustan, porque los cuatro compartimos afición. Pero les dejo con el relato de cómo acabamos en Karakura.

-Aquiles, ¡Aquiles! ¡Despierta!- escuché una voz, poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos, frente a mí se encontraba una chica de 15 años, piel blanca, pelo rojo y ojos azules, medía 1.60. Ella es mi novia.

-Hum… Buenos días, Clara. ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté

-Las 7:30, prepárate, que… ¡Vamos tarde!- me dijo y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

-Está bien

Me duché, me vestí, y salí pitando junto a Clara, y dos chicos más que viven con nosotros. El primero, de trece años, piel blanca, pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, altura de 1.50 y hermano de Clara, Adriano Fernández. El segundo, de origen hispano brasileño, se crió en Brasil, de piel morena, pelo negro, ojos marrones, con 14 años y 1.69 de altura, Jaime Gomes. Tras dos horas aburridas de Lengua y Matemáticas, en tercera hora, llegó Educación Física, en esta clase, jugamos al fútbol, al tenis, al rugby y al baloncesto, deportes que ya seguíamos por aquellos famosos mangas, The Prince of Tennis, Eyeshield 21, Slam Dunk, y Captain Tsubasa. Después vino el recreo, de 30 minutos. Tras el recreo, Historia, Biología y Química, completaron el día de clases.

Al volver a casa, comimos, estudiamos, y yo me fui a trabajar, ya que tenía que sacar la casa adelante, y más en estos tiempos de crisis global. Al llegar del curro, y disponerme a cenar con mis compañeros y ponerme el pijama para irme a dormir, un terremoto de 7.5 grados en la escala de Richter empezó a sacudir el barrio, o mejor dicho nuestra casa, ya que al mirar por la ventana, la única casa del barrio que se sacudía era la nuestra. Todo iba bien hasta que una grieta en el suelo se abrió y nos tragó, junto a la casa.

Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos, y sí, seguíamos en casa. Al poco tiempo mis amigos y compañeros de casa, empezaron a despertar, tras notar que no teníamos nada roto, empezamos a mirar por la ventana, pero el paisaje, no nos sonaba, pero se nos hacía extrañamente familiar. Salimos de casa y al doblar unas pocas de calles y reconocer el pueblo como Karakura, volvimos a casa, pero, mayor fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarme un gato negro, acompañados de un hombre con un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes. Sin duda se trataban de Urahara Kisuke y Shihoin Yoruichi, pero nos sorprendimos aún más cuando Urahara, nos llamó por nuestros nombres. Eso fue suficiente para entender que Urahara fue el que provocó el terremoto. Nos invitó a ir con él al almacén. Al llegar nos dijo que nos sentáramos.

-Bien como ya imaginarán, nosotros provocamos el terremoto para traeros aquí, todos en vuestro mundo han olvidado todo sobre vosotros. Os he traído aquí porque tenéis un gran reiatsu y quiero entrenaros para shinigami, pero solo podré enseñaros Hakuda, Zanjutsu y Hoho, con los Kidoh tardaríamos muchísimo. Vuestro entrenamiento empezará ahora. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Ante nuestra negativa, dijo-entonces, ahora os sacaré el alma del cuerpo

Al decir esto Urahara nos golpeó con su bastón, y ahí estábamos, fuera de nuestro cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable, de ligereza, como si estuvieras dormido. Acto seguido nos puso a pelear contra Ururu, a lo cuál solo tuvimos que recordar el entrenamiento de Ichigo, tras esquivar a Ururu, Urahara nos cortó la cadena del alma, nos metió en un pozo sin fin y nos avisó que si en 72 horas no éramos shinigamis, nos convertíamos en hollows. Tras 71 horas no conseguimos convertirnos en shinigamis, pero ahora, nos estábamos hollowficando, justo en ese instante accedí a mi mundo interno. Era una isla con playas, mar, montañas, acantilados, y una enorme casa de 200 metros cuadrados aproximadamente y tres plantas, Allí había un chico y una chica de aproximadamente, mi edad, parecían gemelos.

-¡Por fin repara en nuestra presencia, hermana!-dijo el chico.

-Sí, hermano, es despistado-le contesto la chica

-¿A quien llamas despistado?, en cuanto a vosotros, sois lo que creo que sois, es decir, mi zampakutoh.

-¡Sí!-respondieron- Somos Taiyogami y Tsukigami. Es decir Zampakutoh gemelas. Por alguna extraña razón, los cuatro habéis escuchado el nombre de la zampakutoh, a la primera. Ahora, búscanos, sino terminaras convertido en Hollow y esta isla se desmoronará.

Me concentré en detectar el reishi que tiene un shinigami, de color rojo, lo encontré y saqué mis zampakutoh, estaba en estado sellado. La cogí y me dispuse a salir de mi mundo interno cuando Tsukigami me dijo:

-Espera, otra cosa, la invocación del shikai, que has escuchado es correcta, es decir, puedes usar tanto la invocación larga, como la corta. Buen viaje.

Tras lo cual, salí de mi mundo interno, y salí del pozo, al llegar arriba, me dí cuenta que era el último en salir del pozo. Ahí estábamos todos convertidos en shinigami.

-¡Felicidades! Habéis aprobado-nos dijo un divertido Urahara- Ahora en la tercera prueba, tendréis que luchar contra mí, y Benihime, ya sabréis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Sí-le dijo Adriano- sacar el shikai, ¿Verdad?

Tras el gesto de afirmación de Urahara, empezó la batalla, Clara y yo cubrimos a Adriano y a Jaime, para que activaran el shikai, después ellos nos cubrían a nosotros, así en cinco minutos, teníamos nuestro shikai. Tras lo cual empezamos a practicar el Zanjutsu, el Hoho y Hakuda. Después de una semana fuimos al instituto de Karakura y nos matriculamos, quedando Clara y yo en la clase de Ichigo y compañía. Mientras que Jaime fue a segundo, y Adriano a primero, Tras matricularnos, fuimos a casa, nos duchamos y fuimos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente empezaría nuestro primer día de clases.

Nada más llegar vimos una cabellera naranja, que se nos hacía conocida, era la cabellera de Ichigo Kurosaki. Fuimos a saludarlo, pero Keigo Asano, se nos adelantó, tras lo cual, recibió un codazo de parte de Ichigo.

-Buenos días Ichigo-le saludé

-Buenos días-respondió-¿Quiénes sois?

-Solo estudiantes nuevos- le respondió Clara

-Cuidado, Kurosaki-dijo un chaval con gafas y pelo azulado- estos tíos no son normales, tienen mucho reiatsu, ¿Quiénes sois?

-Si tantas ganas tenéis de saber quienes somos, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Sado "Chad" Yasutora e Inoue Orihime, venid al almacén Urahara, nada más salir de clases, allí os explicaremos todo. Solo os diré algo, somos humanos, y shinigamis. Espero que nos llevemos bien-les dije

Tras las clases, nos dirigimos al almacén Urahara, Adriano y Jaime, tenían que quedarse limpiando sus clases, por lo que solo Clara y yo acudimos al encuentro. Estábamos a punto de empezar el relato cuando Adriano y Jaime llegaron corriendo y formando escándalo, tras disculparse por las formas de entrar y el jaleo empezamos el relato:

-Pues bien, como saben, me llamo Aquiles García. Ella es mi novia, Clara Fernández, el más pequeño de todos es su hermano Adriano, y el otro es Jaime Gomes. Los cuatro hemos venido a parar a este mundo, a través de otro mundo, donde vuestras aventuras son muy…conocidas, la perdida de los poderes de Ichigo tras el enfrentamiento contra Byakuya y Renji, cómo los recuperaste, el asalto a la Soul Society, lo sabemos todo. Tras llegar aquí; hace una semana más o menos; Urahara nos entrenó para convertirnos en shinigamis. Esa es la historia de cómo acabamos aquí. Os ayudaremos en todo.

Por la cara de Ichigo e Ishida, diría que no se lo creían. Si no fuera porque Urahara estaba asintiéndoles durante la conversación nos hubieran mandado al psiquiatra, Chad seguía con su expresión imperturbable, y Orihime soñando como sería nuestro mundo. Después de aclarar las dudas que tuvieran, nos despedimos, y tomamos el rumbo para casa. Al llegar nos pusimos a charlar sobre nuestro primer día de clases:

-Chicos, ¿Cómo os ha ido el día?-preguntó Clara, siempre haciendo labores de madre

-Pues bien, pero, hermana, esto…a ver-Adriano fue el que habló

-¿No puedes decir que te gusta esa chica, con la que has salido del instituto?-Dijo un divertido Jaime

-Cállate, no me gusta, sólo me parece guapa, simplemente-dijo muy sonrojado Adriano- además… ¡Tú qué!, tu también saliste muy sonrojado con esa chica de tu clase Jaime.

-Yo solo me basto para contarlo y sí, me gusta, por lo menos lo acepto, no como tú, que no quieres reconocer que te gusta Ootawara Kasumi-dijo Jaime

-Está bien, sí me gusta Kasumi. Es un hecho, como que a ti se te nota a la legua que te gusta Takekura Izumi.

-Pues haber cuándo las invitáis a venir, para que las conozcamos-dijo Clara- mañana estaría bien que vinieran.

-se lo diremos-dijeron a la vez

Después de la conversación, Adriano y Jaime, aprovechando que estaban en el cuarto de éste último jugando a la Xbox 360, me acerqué a Clara y la tomé de la cintura, y le dí un beso rápido, ella sólo se dejó llevar. Mientras Clara preparaba la cena, comentábamos sobre la conversación de esa tarde.

-Esos dos, por fin le han echado el ojo a una chica-le dije, ella solo me asintió- mañana va a ser un día muy divertido. Pero…

-Lo sé, es el reiatsu de Ishida, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero, la otra energía no sé de quién es, pero… su reiatsu está a la par con el de Ishida, pero este reiatsu no parece maligno, pero se siente como si estuviera…

-¿Entrenando?

-Sí, y ellos parecen que no se han dado cuenta, siguen jugando con la Xbox

-Quizás deberíamos, entrenar también, además quiero alcanzar el bankai cuanto antes

-Si. Vamos a entrenar, cenamos y a dormir que mañana será un día muy divertido.

Dicho esto nos fuimos a entrenar deseando que pronto llegara mañana.


End file.
